Prom Night
by Rainbow-Miasma
Summary: Jane is upset over not having a date to her senior prom, until a certain blonde shows up and their night is more than memorable. Oneshot. AU.


**Disclaimer: **Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, not me k.

**A/N: **Based on a fluffcanon from the tumblr blog homestuckfluffcanons (which is not mine). Enjoy!

Underneath the partly-cloudy night sky, two girls held each other close, slow dancing to a song that probably wasn't made for slow dancing. That tiny detail didn't matter to them, though. They had been whisked away to their own little world and felt as if no one else was around them, especially during the moments when their lips were locked.

_The previous night…_

Jane was distressed. She had assumed someone would ask her. At least, she thought she was decent looking and she did always try her best to be a darling to everyone. Alas, it seemed no one wanted to take her to her last big event as a high school student, senior prom. Not even the girl she has had a crush on since halfway through freshman year seemed to even notice she didn't have a date. In fact, a few hours earlier, she almost returned the long, sparkly sky-blue dress she had purchased three weeks ago because the thought of going to prom alone upset her. Luckily, she hadn't actually done that.

Her doorbell rang, though she made no effort to answer it because she assumed it was just someone here for her dad. She faintly heard a familiar greeting followed by footsteps coming up the stairs that led to the second floor hallway. Roxy, her best friend forever and aforementioned crush, knocked on her bedroom door only seconds later. "Jaaaaaney!"

Jane chuckled as she opened the door and smelled the usual scent of alcohol that followed the blonde around. "Good heavens Roxy, what on earth are you doing getting drunk on a Wednesday evening?" She already knew the answer to her question. That's just the way Roxy was.

"Oh psssh, fahget about that. S'not the point of anythin'," she leaned against the doorframe and wiggled her eyebrows in a silly manner, "You ain't got a prom date. Shhooow, I'm here askin' if ya'd do me the honor of bein' my date."

Needless to say, Jane was flabbergasted, and definitely hoping this wasn't one of the rare moments where the alcohol was talking. Despite being caught off guard, the brunette had to restrain herself from giddily prancing around her bedroom, completely lost in her gleeful emotions. "Oh shucks, Roxy, of course I'll be your date!"

After approximately a half hour of posing for pictures for Jane's dad and Roxy's mom, the two arrived at the little park their school had decided to host the prom at. Much to Jane's content, Roxy had decided to stay sober, though it was most likely because at a school related event there was a higher chance of her getting caught drunk underage. Jane would have hated to have her date taken away due to something that could have easily been avoided, and it was safe to say that Roxy felt the same.

Thankfully, the weather was beautiful, perfect for the occasion! There was only a slow and cool breeze, the bright crescent moon stood out against its dark, starry backdrop, and aside from a few stray clouds, the sky was clear. The girls chatted with their friends, drank a few glasses of punch, and had the time of their lives. They even had a picture taken in the professional photo booth, which they both ended up ordering because, according to Roxy, it was "super precious and adorbs!"

When the music began to play, they danced, at first with a large group, but they slowly secluded themselves. Their dresses clashed, Roxy's being almost identical to Jane's, but in her iconic light pink rather than a gentle blue. It certainly was a good thing Roxy had been able to get her attire together in time so they could match. Once the first slow, romantic song had begun, Roxy spoke up as she pulled Jane closer so they could slow dance, "Janey, I'm super glad you didn't have a date. I woulda totally been jealous if you were out here dancin' with, I dunno, Jake."

"Gosh, I'm just happy you asked me. I don't know if anyone else would have been as great as you…"

"Can I kiss you?" the blonde asked suddenly, causing Jane's cheeks to turn slightly crimson. The brunette merely nodded, and the girls shared their first kiss. It was short, soft, and magical. Gazing into each other's eyes, they smiled and kissed again, continuing to slow dance even after the song had ended and more upbeat ones followed.

Occasionally, the people around them stole a glance or two, either surprised to find two girls dancing and kissing or cooing at the sweetness of their tender embraces. Of course, the best friends who had evolved into girlfriends over the course of the night failed to pay attention to any of it. More important than acknowledging their surroundings was the way their dresses swayed along with them as they moved, the feeling of the hands they placed on each other's curved bodies, the way their gleaming eyes and blissful smiles revealed the unspoken words between them, and the feeling that surged through them when their lips touched.


End file.
